Parental Control
by JoeJonasLuvr
Summary: Jimmy and Julie hate Kevin, but they like Ryan and Luke. Will Marissa?
1. The Old and the Potentially New

_AN: For all those of you who are not aware, Parental Control is a show on MTV. Basically, the parents pick out two dates for their son/daughter because they hate the current bf/gf. The parents and current bf/gf sit on the couch and watch the dates on TV, so you get to hear the commentary. In the end, the person had to chose between one of the two new guys/girls or his/her current beau. Who will Marissa choose?_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C. or Parental Control. I just borrow.**_

* * *

**Parental Control: **The O.C.

Part One: The Old and The Potentially New

"Kevin is a no good piece of crap. He doesn't even have a job so I don't know where the hell he gets all his crack money, nor do I want to know. His relationship with my daughter is purely physical, he doesn't love her by any stretch of the imagination. He wears the same shirt, like, three days in a row, ever heard of doing the laundry? I think if she could, Marissa would break up with him. He's just so controlling, and with no regard for her feelings. Not to mention, he lives in the numbered streets," Julie Cooper ranted to the camera. She hated the guy, she might as well make it publicly known.

"Kevin Volchok is scum. He doesn't care about Marissa in the least. He's never even taken her out on a real date. All he does is invite her to his crappy apartment so he can get in her pants. Which, might I add, I strongly disapprove of. He's got the mouth of a truck driver, every other word is a swear. He has absolutely no respect for Marissa. He constantly degrades her, and I'm sick of it. My daughter deserves better than a drugged up beach bum," Jimmy Cooper declared to the cameraman with a scowl.

"They're on drugs," Kevin explained simply, "I'm the shit, and Marissa knows it. Not my fault if they disagree."

Jimmy and Julie grimaced, Kevin had so perfectly proved their point.

* * *

Jimmy and Julie found themselves in a small room, with a yearbook-esque object in front of them. In it, was all the pictures of the potential boyfriends and their names. Now all they had to do was pick two.

"I'm really not that great at this whole interview thing. I mean, I try but usually I end up ranting about nothing in particular and the person interviewing me starts to hate me and its just not fun. So I'm trying not to talk too much this time. Although, I'm getting the sinking feeling it's not working too well."

"She could be my soul mate."

"I need a little spice in my life."

"I want to date your daughter because if she's anything like you, Mrs. Cooper, she must be pretty damn hot."

"I really really need this date. I made a bet with Chilli. Oh, and I like to surf."

"I want to date your daughter because she could be just the hot little señorita I'm looking for."

"I know what it's like to feel like no one cares and if I were dating your daughter, I would try my best to protect her from that."

"Truthfully, I came on here as a dare."

"I've got a wild side for sure. Most girls love it."

Finally, Julie had had enough. It was time to decide who would date Marissa. "Let's go down the list," Jimmy suggested. "Okay," Julie agreed. "So, Seth Cohen?" Jimmy asked, reading the first name. "Talked too much," Julie criticized. "What about Oliver Trask?" Jimmy questioned. "Total basket case," Julie shot back without hesitation. "Alright so no Oliver. How about Dylan Grey?" Jimmy inquired. "Spice? Who says that anymore?" Julie asks skeptically. Jimmy crosses Dylan's name off the list and continues, "Luke Ward?" "Definitely my choice," Julie said satisfied. "He called you hot," Jimmy pointed out. "Exactly," Julie sighed. Jimmy shook his head and continued down the list, "Johnny Harper?" "Way too whiny," Julie remarked. "D.J. Lopez?" Jimmy asked, even though he could already guess the answer. "He actually used the word señorita," Julie whispered like it were some kind of grave offense. "So D.J.'s not an option, how about Ryan Atwood?" Jimmy asked with a smile, he had actually kind of liked this guy. "Didn't he say he was from Chino? That's worse than the numbered streets," Julie replied. "Well, he's my pick," Jimmy shot back. "Will you at least go through the rest of the list before you decide," Julie asked desperately. "Keegan Wright is next," Jimmy said as he scanned the list. "I dare you to cross him off the list," Julie said as she quoted the loser thought he had a chance with her daughter. "Alex Kelly?" Jimmy questioned reading the last name. "She was a girl Jimmy. Marissa doesn't roll that way!" Julie practically screamed. "So Ryan it is then," Jimmy stated, satisfied that he'd gotten his way. "Ryan and Luke," Julie reminded with a satisfied grin of her own.

* * *

_Well, hope you enjoyed. Expect more soon and **please** leave reviews._

_-rach_


	2. The First Date

_Alright, next chapter. There's probably only going to be two more after this. Thanks to 01ryanlover, RJMoonspell4, ocgirl.fr, thekiller00, twirlgirl85, and najeda for the awsome reviews. Enjoy and review!_

_Rach_

**Disclaimer: It's not mine so don't sue me.**

* * *

Julie smiled smugly in Kevin's direction, Marissa had just shrugged his arm away when he tried to put it around her shoulders. The doorbell would be ringing any minute now, Luke was going to be the first date. "I can't wait until you're gone," Julie said. "Guess you'll be waiting awhile," Kevin shot back. "Kev, shut up," Marissa groaned. She hated that her parents put her on this show, and she wasn't hiding it. "Look at that, she's getting sick of you already," Jimmy pointed out. "Would all of you shut up?" Marissa practically screamed. She knew that Kevin was a crappy boyfriend, she didn't need MTV to tell her that. She knew it, and she didn't really care. Marissa was hoping the doorbell would ring so she could get of the house, even it was with a total stranger. "At least I'm never late to pick her up," Kevin said to no one in particular. "He's not late, he's just taking his time," Julie defended. Marissa rolled her eyes. Then a chime echoed throughout the large house. "I'll get it," Julie smiled.

She reentered the room with a very built young man, his shaggy blond hair hung just above his eyes. Marissa had to admit he was good looking. "Luke, this is my beautiful daughter Marissa. Marissa this my choice, Luke," Julie explained. Luke held out his hand and Marissa shook it. "Let's blow this Popsicle stand," Luke suggested with a charming smile. Kevin pretended to gag. Marissa followed Luke outside, she was glad to be away from her obnoxious parents.

Jimmy turned on the TV, and sat back down next to Julie. Luke and Marissa appeared on screen. They were at the beach. "I could take her to the beach if I wanted," Kevin said, clearly jealous. "You do take her to the beach, honey. You take when you meet your friends and buy drugs," Julie said feigning niceness. Jimmy stifled a laugh and Kevin shook his head. All turned their attention back to the TV.

"One of my favorite pastimes is surfing, I thought maybe I'd give you a lesson," Luke explained why they were at the beach. "Um, I didn't bring a bathing suit," Marissa admitted. "No worries. I've got a bikini and a wetsuit right here," He smiled. Marissa looked at he was handing her, the bikini was practically non-existent. Marissa trudged to the to the little public bathroom by the parking lot and went in to change.

"He just wants to see her in a bikini," Kevin said from the Cooper's comfortable couch. "And you just want to see her naked. At least he's got her clothed," Julie shot back.

Back at the beach, Marissa and Luke were now in the water, Marissa was giving the surfboard a skeptic look. "Looking at it's not gonna do much, babe," Luke said with a hearty laugh. Marissa pretended she wasn't disgusted by the fact he had called her babe. "First thing you gotta do is sit on it," He said. Marissa attempted to swing one leg over the board but instead fell backwards into the cold sea water. This prompted a laugh from the viewers back home. "No, like this," Luke said and helped her up. "Now we've got get you to stand up," he continued. Marissa groaned. She didn't want to stand up because she knew she was going to fall. "I'll hold you. You won't fall," Luke reassured her.

"Oh look," Julie crooned, "he wants to hold her." "That's so sweet," Jimmy added. "I can be sweet," Kevin defended himself. Jimmy and Julie erupted in laughter.

Marissa stood shakily on the surfboard. Luke was trying to hold her up but she was shaking nervously and he couldn't keep a grip. There was a loud splash as Marissa fell into the water, dragging Luke with her. They both came up laughing, and even though Marissa was cold and wet, she was having fun. "Lets get you a towel," Luke suggested with another one of those bright white smiles.

"They're so cute together," Julie cooed, "and she's laughing and having fun. I don't remember the last time she had fun with you." "We have fun all the time," Kevin said defensively. "I don't think she means in bed," Jimmy informed him.

Two towels were spread out in the sand. Marissa and Luke were talking, something Kevin and Marissa never did. "So, we already know I like to surf, what do you like to do in your free time?" Luke asked, unaware that he'd hit a nerve. Before Kevin, there was lots of things Marissa liked to do. She loved shopping, going to parties, hanging out with her best friend Summer, and listening to Seth's lame excuses for jokes wasn't even that bad. "I don't know. Lots of stuff," Marissa finally replied. "Uh-huh, that's not vague at all," Luke grinned. "Sorry," Marissa giggled, "but I don't have much free time. I just hang out with my boyfriend and stuff." Luke frowned. "So he's a control freak?" Luke asked. "No, not really. But I don't want to talk about him. I think I'm starting to burn, help me with the sunscreen?" Marissa asked. Luke grinned wildly. Marissa had one of the most beautiful bodies he'd ever seen. Long legs, flat stomach, pretty face, and now he got to put sunscreen all over it.

"Would you look at that? She doesn't want to talk about you," Julie screeched, feigning disbelief. "She just doesn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him how hot and strong and good in bed I am," Kevin insisted. "You can keep telling yourself that," Jimmy smirked, "But we all know the truth."

Big Dolce and Gabanna sunglasses shielded Marissa's delicate features from the sun. Luke was laying on his back on the towel next to her. They had dozed off a bit in the warm sun, but they were up now and more than one of them was disappointed that their date was over. Luke dropped her off at home and Marissa groaned inwardly as she opened her front door. She knew Kevin was going to be in a bad mood. "Did you have fun, kiddo?" Jimmy asked his daughter. "Yeah," Marissa said truthfully, "I did." Julie smiled at this admission, "Was he a nice guy?" she asked. "Yeah, Mom. He was cool," Marissa answered. Kevin was sitting on the loveseat with his arms crossed. "Glad you had fun," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. She didn't say anything, which only further pissed Kevin off. "Shut up," she said, repeating her earlier statement, "I'm sorry that I had fun in places other than a bed with people other than you. Sorry that the world doesn't revolve around you, Kev. Sorry that I have a life." Before he could say anything, the doorbell rang. "That must be Ryan."


	3. The Second Date

_Woo, finally an update! The next one unfortunatley will be the last. Thanks to ocgirl.fr, RJMoonspell4, Rory Forrester, thekiller00, Ally, 01ryanlover, najeda, Coop4Atwood, vans, and Jummy-Fan for the awsome reviews. You have no idea how stoked I was that I got so many. Please leave your reviews for this chapter too! It's Ryan time!_

* * *

Jimmy smiled as he led Marissa's second date into the living room. "Marissa, this is Ryan. Ryan, I'd like you to meet my daughter Marissa," he grinned. Somehow Marissa found herself grinning too, as she shook the young man's hand. His hair was a sandy blonde hue and just long enough to run your fingers through. Even with a t-shirt on, it was obvious his body was that of a god. "Ready to go?" he asked politely, pulling Marissa away from her thoughts. "Yeah," she answered softly he took her hand. Kevin pretended to gag. As they disappeared out the door, Jimmy took his seat on the couch again and turned on the TV.

"So I thought I'd take you out on a picnic lunch. Restaurants are nice but sometimes a little down time is better," Ryan said, in the same shy manor that he greeted her with at her house. The food was delicious. There were sandwiches, salad, deserts, and anything else Marissa could have wanted. Despite how good the meal was, the two remained unusually quiet.

From the Cooper's couch, Kevin Volchok was laughing hysterically. "Wow, what a choice Jimmy. The kid won't even talk to her." Jimmy returned the comment with an ice cold glare.

"You don't talk much do you?" Marissa asked as she shifted her position on the picnic blanket. "Words aren't exactly my strong point," Ryan admitted. "I bet your just nervous. Rest assured, there's nothing to be nervous about. I don't bite, I swear," Marissa said with a smile. Ryan half smiled and let out a low chuckle. "What do you like to do for fun? Any hobbies?" Marissa asked, trying to get a conversation going. Ryan thought a moment before responding, "I hope to be an architect someday, I like to draw plans and stuff like that for houses. I cage fight a little. Y'know normal stuff," Ryan said. Marissa smiled. "Well I think that's really cool. Although the cage fighting came as a bit of a surprise. You come off as a very laidback and sweet individual, not someone who want to beat the life out of another guy," Marissa replied. "Stress relief I guess," Ryan justified. "I could think of other ways to relieve your stress," Marissa said with a seductive grin. She leaned closer to him and kissed him gently on the lips, a preview of what was to come if he was chosen.

"Kissing on the first date, what a manwhore," Kevin commented snidely. "Didn't you two sleep together on your first date?" Julie asked with a smirk. Kevin sunk lower into the loveseat, more than just a little embarrassed.

"So what do you say we get out of here and go swimming?" Ryan asked after a little while. "I've already been to the beach today," Marissa admitted. "Who said we were going to the beach?" Ryan asked as he started toward his car. A few minutes later, they were parked in front of a secluded little pond, and Marissa found it absolutely charming. Ryan was already wearing swim trunks but Marissa, again, had no swimsuit. "Don't worry, I've got something for you," Ryan reassured her. From his the trunk of his jeep, he produced three different swimsuits. A solid navy blue one piece, a pink and purple flowered tankini, and a lime green and yellow bikini. "They say you can tell a lot about a person from what they're wearing," Ryan told her as she picked up the bikini. She changed and returned and took Ryan a moment to catch enough breath to say anything. "What does this one say about me?" Marissa as curiously as Ryan ogled her. "It says your bold, individual, and maybe a little bit headstrong," Ryan guessed.

"Look at that," Julie cooed, "he's got her spot on." Kevin frowned, "Yeah, it's kind of creepy." Julie glared at him. "You know you can leave if you want. I promise we won't miss you," She said feigning nice.

Marissa laughed wildly as Ryan threw her into the lukewarm water of the pond. They splashed around and dunked each other, playing like little children and having so much fun. Every once in a while they'd both disappear underwater for a few seconds, leaving it to be guessed what they were doing. After a while, Marissa got cold and began to shiver a little. "Wanna go dry off?" Ryan asked. "Yeah," she answered. He handed her a towel that she wrapped around her shoulders. He put another towel around his own shoulders and sat next to her in the sand. "Did you have fun today?" Ryan asked. "Y-yes, I d-did," Marissa answered shivering. Ryan moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Still cold?" he asked in a husky voice. "No," she answered softly before turning her neck to plant another soft kiss on his cheek.

"How cute is that?" Jimmy asked to nobody in particular. "Cute? I was thinking sickening," Kevin said, pretending to throw up for extra emphasis.

A few minutes later Ryan and Marissa walked into the living room. Luke rang the doorbell a few minutes later. Marissa sent the three boys down to the basement while she stayed upstairs to deliberate.


	4. The Right Choice

**A/N:** Don't kill me, but I've had this chapter written for like a month now. I swear to God, I thought I had already posted it. Then I someone reviewed this today and I was checking my email and it hit me that I never did update. In any case, thanks to mcooper11, iargyrop, najeda, person who didnt name themself, RJMoonspell4, 01ryanlover, and vans for the awesome reviews on the last chapter. Here you go, the last post.

* * *

It didn't take too long for Marissa to figure out who she wanted leave, but more importantly, who she wanted to stay. She took one last look around her living room before trotting down the basement stairs.

Kevin was sitting in an armchair, silent and far away from Ryan and Luke. Ryan and Luke were leaning against the wall making small talk, which ceased when Marissa entered the room. Each young man studied her face carefully, hoping for a clue as to who she would choose, but her eyes gave away no secrets and mouth remained unmoving until she went to speak.

"Luke, I had a great time with you today. I learned something new and cooled off in the process. Ryan, lunch with you was awesome. I loved hearing about your hopes and dreams. Kevin, I've been dating you for a while now and um, yeah, that's about all I can say about you. All three of you are great in your own ways but unfortunately I can only choose one of you," Marissa still gave away no hints. The three guys were all getting very nervous.

"Luke," Marissa began. Luke smiled weakly, he knew he was gone. "I had fun learning to surf but I felt you were a little too interested in my body. I had a great time talking to you but I feel like we'd be better as friends. I'm sorry," Marissa apologized. "Don't be, I had fun. It was nice meeting you," Luke said as he let himself out.

Marissa's gaze shifted to Kevin and Ryan. Kevin's blond buzz cut and blue eyes were hot, but hot wasn't necessarily what she was looking for. Ryan's sandy blond tresses were thick and his cerulean irises were mesmerizing, he was just as good looking as Kevin if not more. But this competition wasn't about looks, it was also about personality.

"Kevin, you're nice when you want to be, and you really do care about me. You don't always go about showing the right way though. Ryan, I had so much fun with you at the pond. You were so sweet and while I will admit that cage fighting was a turn off at first, it has upside in that I know you can protect me. I loved how you told me you wanted to be an architect, it showed that you want to do something with your life. This decision wasn't easy, but I have chosen one of you," Marissa said.

Ryan let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. Kevin didn't even look nervous. He was the familiar, the routine, the same old same old, she wouldn't give up that security would she? Kevin didn't seem to think so, but Ryan was praying for it.

"Ryan," She began, and his face fell. Kevin's lips curled into a satisfied smile. He had won, or so he thought. "Ryan, I had so much fun with you, and you are an amazing kisser. When you wrapped your arms around me when I was shivering, that pretty much sealed the deal. You're one of those once in lifetime guys, the guys that you can see yourself with in the future. The guys that really care about you. I'd be a fool to let you go," Marissa admitted with a smile.

"And I was a fool to ever date you," Kevin said, ruining the moment. "It's a good thing you're like awesome in the sack or I would have dumped you forever ago," he said angrily as he showed himself out. Jimmy smiled and patted Marissa on the shoulder, "I knew you'd make the right choice, kiddo." Julie pursed her lips before letting on a little smile of her own, "Your dad's right. You made the right choice." She gave Marissa a little hug and then turned to Ryan. "You hurt my baby girl and I will break your face." Jimmy and Julie went back upstairs, leaving Ryan and Marissa alone.

"You looked scared," Marissa said as she sat down next to Ryan. "I was," he admitted softly. Marissa smiled, "You shouldn't have been." And with that, she leaned in close and kissed him. Not like the pecks at the beach, but a passionate, lasting kiss. A few moments later they pulled apart and Marissa rested her head on Ryan's shoulder, content in his embrace. "You shouldn't have been scared because you never had any competition."

**THE END**


End file.
